supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nave de Hocotate, S.L.
La Nave de Hocotate, S.L. (Hocotate Ship en inglés) es la nave del Capitán Olimar, la cual utiliza para transportarse. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl la Nave de Hocotate S.L. aparece de varias maneras a través del juego, siendo como un trofeo, pegatina, la entrada de Olimar, como su Smash Final e incluso haciendo breves apariciones en El emisario subespacial. En El emisario subespacial, además de ser un elemento del fondo de la fase exteriores de las ruinas antiguas, también aparece en la secuencia que ocurre antes de entrar a la fase entrada al subespacio, en la cual Olimar, y quizá algunos otros personajes, entran por el agujero negro del que salió el destructor subespacial, ahora destruido. La Nave de Hocotate, S.L. también aparece como una pegatina. Galería Entrada Olimar (1) SSBB.png|La Nave Hocotate, S.L. como la entrada de Olimar. Final del Día (1) SSBB.jpg|La Nave Hocotate, S.L. como el Smash Final de Olimar, Final del Día. Nave Hocotate, S.L. en el ESE SSBB.png|La Nave Hocotate, S.L. apareciendo en la fase Exteriores de las ruinas antiguas. Nave Hocotate, S.L. en la secuencia del ESE SSBB.png|La Nave Hocotate, S.L. en la secuencia antes de entrar al Subespacio. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Nave de Hocotate, S.L. :La nave espacial de Hocotate, S.L. en sus comienzos: un cacharro más viejo que la tos. Tras haber vendido su flamante nave para saldar en parte las deudas de la empresa, Luis y Olimar utilizan esta vieja gloria para lanzarse a la búsqueda de tesoros en el planeta Pikmin. Los dos aventureros empleaban un módulo de exploración en sus expediciones subterráneas. ::NGC: Pikmin 2 Inglés :Hocotate Ship :A battered old spaceship used when Hocotate Freight first opened. Its appraisal gauge analyzed garbage Olimar brought home and found it to be valuable. With his new ship sold off to pay company debts, Louie and Olimar flew this one back to the Pikmin world to find more treasure. The ship's removable research pod accompanied the adventurers when they ventured underground. ::NGC: Pikmin 2 En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U La Bomba Hocotate (objeto inspirado en la Nave Hocotate S.L.) fue confirmada para aparecer en la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Fue revelado de forma no oficial el día 4 de noviembre de 2013 como Pic of the day, pero luego fue revelada oficialmente en el Nintendo Direct dedicado a Super Smash Bros. para 3DS y Wii U con el nombre Bomba Hocotate. Este objeto al ser agarrado, se lanza, haciendo que se eleve y pudiendo llevarse consigo a uno o varios personajes, y luego de que suba lo suficiente, los personajes atrapados tendrán un K.O. estrella o de pantalla. Pasado un tiempo, la nave caerá contra el suelo, causando una explosión que dañará a todos los personajes que se encuentren cerca de ésta (a excepción del que la lanzó). Si a la bomba se le golpea demasiado fuerte, está podrá explotar causando 30% de daño. La nave original aparece nuevamente como entrada y Smash Final de Olimar. Galería Sonic y Olimar en la Central Geotérmica SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Una Bomba Hocotate en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Una Bomba Hocotate en Neburia SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|La Bomba Hocotate elevándose en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Véase también